


Shattered Pieces

by FanGirl18



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Alex found out something that shouldn't be possible then he finds Maria and Michael together. Heartbroken he finds a way to survive for not only himself but his child. Mpreg, AU somewhat takes place after 1x13. Does not start out kindly for Maria and Michael just a warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my way to relieve the anger I hold for what happened in the finale. Honestly I don't think I can look at Maria the same anymore. She knows the situation with Alex and Michael and shes really going to kiss Michael. She should have made sure to talk to Alex to make sure shit was resolved first and she didn't. In my real life experience this makes her a bad friend. There will be forgiveness eventually between Maria and Alex but at this point I'm a little salty and tired of seeing the "oh give Maria a break" stories. Take away the Mpreg and this is the shit that happens in real life when you do what she did to Alex. Rant over.

**Shattered Pieces**

 

Alex sat at the trailer looking at his watch worried because Michael hadn't shown up yet. He puts a hand to his stomach wondering how this happened when it shouldn't be possible and they were not ready yet. He was trying to take his father down, stop him from causing more damage than he already had and Michael was dealing with Noah and losing his mother. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer he gets up to start looking. Alex looks everywhere finally stopping at the Wild Pony only to find a sight that he should never had walked in on. Michael and Maria were locked in an intimate embrace and he only felt betrayal and disgust.

 

“Alex,” Maria says shocked pulling away and Alex refuses to look at Michael instead he focused on his supposed best friend.

 

“You knew and you do this. You are no longer my friend do not call me and do not speak to me. You claim to love me but if you did this would not have happened again like this,” Alex tells her tears in his eyes then looks at Michael daring him to speak, “I guess you really don't love me. You claim to but if you did this wouldn't have happened. I don't know what you wanted but if it was to stab me the back and hurt me well congratulations you did.”

 

Alex leaves the bar tears falling down his face not giving them the time of day to explain themselves. He knew no one loved him and his best friend as well as Michael made him believe he was worth love but now they betray him like this. He drives to the Crashdown barely remembering how he got there as the tears keep falling his whole life changed. He heads inside seeing Liz come down and he looks at her then he sees Rosa shock covering his face. Alex suddenly finds himself with an armful of women as Liz explains what happened and that Max is in his pod almost dead from what transpired. 

 

“What's wrong with you?” Liz asks grabbing his face concerned.

 

Alex doesn't mean too but he breaks down and he tells her everything including the life growing inside him. He waits with his breath held and he finally looks up at her only to see the sisters angry. He hears them start speaking in Spanish but he doesn't keep up not really he just feels numb.

 

“Maria and I are having a talk,” Liz says angry and continues when she sees Alex open his mouth to protest, “No Alex. I love Maria she is my best friend but so are you. In this moment she is in the wrong. I can still love her and tell her she's being a shitty friend and that she fucked up. If she truly cared about you she would have talked to you before doing anything else with Michael and don't get me started on him.” 

 

“I don't want to be the reason you two fight,” Alex says knowing he's angry and hurt but not wanting them to lose each other.

 

“If we fight its her own damn fault. She's in the wrong and I'm not going to let her hurt you,” Liz growls at him hugging him.

 

“I don't know what the fuck happened in the years I was dead but it seems to me Maria has lost her mind and a friend because of her stupidity,” Rosa says wrapping him in her arms a group hug ensuing.

 

Alex feels himself start to laugh because Rosa had always been blunt and said what she thought without caring. He feels himself start to sag against them exhausted from not only betrayal but a discovery that shouldn't be possible. By the time he gets back to his place he is exhausted so he falls asleep on the couch a hand held protectively over his stomach vowing to make sure his child was loved no matter what.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Alex finally wakes up the next day determined to move on with his life because he had no other option now. He meets with Kyle to discover his father in a coma and he stares seeing the monster that haunted his life looking helpless. He holds a hand to his abdomen wanting to protect his child from the monster even when said monster could not do anything. 

 

“Have you told him yet?” Kyle asks standing next to him having been the one to do the exam and discover his pregnancy.

 

“I found him with Maria so no and I never want to talk to either one of them again,” Alex says his anger at the betrayal coming back.

 

“Fucking assholes,” Kyle says putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Kyle fumes wanting to hurt Michael and yell at Maria. For so long Guerin hated him for how he treated Alex in high school, even Maria constantly scolded him for it only for them to do this. He made up for it, it took ten years but see Kyle had only been Alex's best friend not the love of his life, not the hero that saved him from his father. For Michael and Maria to do this to him, it was the ultimate betrayal and Kyle didn't know if Alex would be able to forgive not with everything he has been through.

 

“I know it's not much but I'm here,” Kyle says wrapping his arm around him as they contemplate what to do with his father.

 

“My whole life I thought I was nothing. My father beat me for so long I didn't feel like I was worth anything then Michael came along. Even after everything with me going to war and losing my leg he kept telling me I was his epic love but I guess he doesn't love me like I love him. I went to war with a monster for him, a monster who ruined my life and he goes to her. She's suppose to be my friend,” Alex says his last few words getting choked out by sobs.

 

“They don't deserve you,” Kyle tells him.

 

Kyle feels his heartbreak a little as he wraps Alex in a hug wishing he could fix this for him. His friend didn't deserve this not from either one of them. It was only knowing Alex needed him that stopped him from going off because with the baby on the way he needed all the help he could get.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

It seemed that time started to pass whether it be slowly or quickly depended on who one asked. Max healed and he came out of his pod a new outlook on life. Alex heard when her and Rosa came by to spend time with him and check on his health. The sisters knew he was avoiding town because of Michael and Maria so they stayed on his side caring for him. It was on this night that Kyle and Rosa see each other for the first time.

 

“Hey Alex time for you and the rugrat to eat,” Kyle calls as he enters the cabin knowing Liz was here and that she knew.

 

“Kyle you could still knock asshole,” Alex calls to him from the kitchen seeing the sisters holding back from laughing.

 

“You gave me a key and asked me to stay with you since the backstabbing whore and asshole of the year broke your heart,” Kyle says bluntly coming into the kitchen with pizza not even looking up yet.

 

“Yes thank you Kyle. We have guests you know,” Alex informs him rolling his eyes.

 

Alex watches the moment Kyle sees Rosa and realizes she's alive. His sister who he never knew or mourned properly standing in front of him. He could see the way Kyle seemed to not know what to say and that he had tears in his eyes. He looks at Liz nudging her so she could inform Kyle of what happened.

 

“Max,” was all Liz said for explanation.

 

“Yeah Liz not really helpful. I'm a doctor you don't just resurrect someone without massive amount of power and consequences,” Kyle says shaking his head.

 

“Well you were kind of busy putting my asshole of a father in a coma for killing your dad and almost killing you,” Alex says his snark showing.

 

“Oh be grateful we both know what he would do to you in your current situation. Asshole should die,” Kyle defends glaring at him. 

 

“Ignoring me hermano. I'm so hurt,” Rosa jokes making Kyle look at her again. 

 

“Hey sis,” he says not knowing what else to say.

 

“For a doctor you can still be an idiot but we love you anyway,” Rosa says hugging him.

 

Alex feels like something is falling into place as he watches his friends. Kyle so changed from high school was taking care of him and reuniting with his long lost sister. He feels Liz wrap an arm around him and he feels himself get emotional over the support. He didn't think he mattered not after everything and here he was surrounded by people who had his back, who loved him. It just hurt that the one person he wanted here wasn't little did he know his safety would be in danger soon.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

No one had been able to contact Alex all day and three people were running around worried. Kyle met up with Liz and Rosa in the Crashdown stopping in his tracks at the scene before him. Liz was holding Rosa back as Maria and Michael stood opposite of them with Max and Isobel in front of them no clue what was happening.

 

“Kyle did you find him?” Rosa asks flying to him worried tears in her eyes.

 

“What the hell do you two think you are doing here?” Kyle asks Michael and Maria instead answering as he holds his sister to him keeping himself grounded.

 

“I know I messed up,” Michael starts to say only to be interrupted.

 

“Messed up?” Liz asks getting angry.

 

“Liz,” Max tries to calm her down.

 

“Shut up Max,” Liz yells still looking at Michael, “You told him you loved him that you were willing to work to be together. Does it make you feel better to break him? Look at you standing there thinking you know pain. Pain is having your father torture you every day and no one doing anything. Pain is being told for years you are worthless and pathetic not worthy of love. Pain is having the one person who claimed to love you stab you in the back with your best friend while still in some type if relationship. Go to hell Guerin because I don't care about you the only person I'm worried about is Alex and his child.”

 

Liz seems to realize the secret she revealed as she tries to calm down. She shakes her head when Michael opens his mouth tears in his eyes. She was relieved he seemed to think better of saying anything. Unfortunately Maria did say something.

 

“We aren't together anymore,” she defends crying.

 

“Because that is suppose to make it better you backstabbing whore,” Rosa yells being held back by Kyle, “He's suppose to be your friend. You use to say he was your brother and this is what you do to him. You don't deserve to have him in your life.”

 

“Everyone shut up!” Kyle yells shocking everyone his phone ringing from an unknown number.

 

“Valenti I think you know why I'm calling,” a voice says and he growls his eyes narrowed in anger. 

 

“What did you do to your brother Flint?” Kyle demands gripping Rosa to him.

 

“I want my father Kyle. I know you have him somewhere though where is only known to you and my dear brother. Going darkside I see,” he says through the phone and Kyle has to ignore everyone else concentrating. 

 

“He killed my father for disagreeing with him add on what he's done to Alex and everything else you really think I kept him alive. Alex didn't deserve to have to make that choice so he left it to me,” Kyle lies.

 

“I call bullshit. You are a doctor Valenti through and through. When you saw the facility you hated it said it was inhumane. You didn't kill him. Give me my father or Alex and his unborn child die. I wouldn't stall Valenti who knows what I can come up with to do to my dear baby brother if you do,” Flint tells him hanging up.

 

“Fucking shit,” Kyle says throwing his phone. 

 

“Kyle we have to,” Rosa starts only for him to interrupt. 

 

“You really think handing Jesse Manes over is going to stop them from hurting Alex because it isn't. The minute Jesse Manes wakes up Alex becomes the next in a long line of people who were tortured and experimented on. We need something else,” Kyle tells her knowing it was the truth. 

 

“I guess it's a good thing you have me then,” a voice says shocking Liz, Rosa and Kyle as Alex Manes’ mother enters the diner.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Michael sits at the counter tears falling down his face at what he has done. He was so hurt and angry he just wanted Alex to hurt too and he knows he messed up. He helped ruin a friendship and potentially lost Alex forever. He can feel the judgement from Isobel and Max knowing he deserved it. 

 

“I know I messed up,” he says not looking at them.

 

“I love you Michael. Your my brother but yes you messed up. You told me you love him and then you started something with Maria. I didn't know anything else I just thought he didn't feel the same,” Isobel says putting a hand on his back.

 

“There isn't anyway to fix this,” Michael says shaking his head wishing he could go back and knock himself upside the head. 

 

“Maybe but then again maybe not. Once we get him back fight for him. It will be hard and he might hate you for a while but everyone knows he wouldn't have been so hurt by all of this if he didn't still love you,” she says. 

 

Michael nods his head crying and he leans into her when she wraps him in her arms. He closes his eyes seeing Alex's brown eyes wanting nothing more than to see them again. Max puts a hand on his shoulder in support when suddenly Michael gets a flash. He sees a sign for Carlsbad, a flash of a facility much like Caulfield and Alex in a cell bleeding from a head wound curled up in a ball on a cot. The siblings gasp looking at each other before calling for the other occupants hoping they are in time to save Alex and the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 

Nora Walker formerly Manes stood looking at her ex-husband finding some strange satisfaction seeing Jesse Manes so broken and helpless. He hurt her more than she could describe, the crimes he committed against her were horrific but then again she left her youngest son to the same horror. She had ignored the other people that had been in the diner to follow Kyle Valenti and Liz Ortecho to the place Jesse Manes was hidden.

 

“The problem is that he isn't going to survive this with all the drugs in his system,” Kyle admits looking down at him with so much anger and hate.

 

“What he has done he doesn't deserve to live but we might need him to get Alex back. You let me deal with everything else after,” she tells him stepping closer.

 

“You left him alone with this monster so tell me why we should trust you?” Liz asks looking at her with mistrust.

 

“Because I know what this monster is capable of. I thought if I left he would stop, I didn't think he would do this to Alex but I guess if he found out the truth then I'm not surprised,” she admits her greatest secret coming to light.

 

“Found out what? That he's gay because that isn't a reason to beat his son and torture him,” Kyle yells not understanding this woman at all.

 

“Jesse Manes isn't Alex's father,” Liz says finally understanding.

 

Kyle stops staring at this woman not comprehending why she would keep this a secret. Jesse Manes had been a monster that beat and tortured Alex and for so long all Alex desperately wanted was his father's love. His mother abandoned him to a monster that wasn't even his father. Kyle in the past never understood why his mother stayed when his father cheated and was a drunk. He didn't doubt his father was a good man just he was a bad husband but now he he understood. His mother stayed to love and protect him on the off chance that his father turned violent something Nora never did. 

 

“You don't deserve to be his mother. If you won't tell him when this is over I will,” Kyle swears.

 

“That's good Kyle because he's your brother,” she reveals shocking them both into silence.

 

Kyle feels himself turn even more angry, tears filling his eyes. He thought of Alex as a brother but to hear he actually was and that he had been left to be tormented by a monster made him angry. He looks at Liz seeing the anger in her eyes and suddenly a thought fills his head.

 

“Jesse Manes killed my father. Did he do it because he found out?” Kyle yells at her.

 

“Oh my god! He killed Jim? Jim he didn't deserve that he was a flawed but good man. If Jesse killed him then I guess it's a possibility,” Nora says crying. 

 

Kyle and Liz did not feel anything for her. She was the woman that abandoned her son to a monster, a woman that lied to him when that one truth could have saved Alex from years of pain. They would accept her help now but they would not forgive her for what she had done. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

The group waited at the diner for Nora to arrive. She said she had a plan not that many trusted her but they had no choice. Liz was holding Rosa knowing after all of this she would have to tell her sister she had another brother and Kyle he was trying to stay calm. Michael was in a corner booth contemplating how badly he screwed things up and wondering if he could fix this when Kyle's phone rang.

 

“Where are you?” Kyle demands.

 

“Your right I'm a bad mother but this is my mess to fix. I'm sending you an address go there and Alex should be safe by the time you get there. Tell him I'm sorry for lying about who Alex's father was and I'm sorry for leaving him to that monster hopefully this makes up for it,” Nora Walker says into the phone before a crunch could be heard then beeping.

 

Kyle stares at his phone in shock before looking at Liz for help for answers on what to do. He sees the text message on his phone and the address that was two hours away knowing that they needed to go now. 

 

“What did he mean?” Michael asks having moved to stand closer.

 

“I can't believe I'm saying this but I second his question,” Rosa says looking at him.

 

“Jesse Manes is not Alex's father, Jim Valenti was and up until a few hours ago we didn't know this. Nora saw Jesse Manes in his coma and told us her secret. It's the reason he hated Alex and as we discovered it's the only reason Jim was involved in Project Shepard. Apparently Jesse found out about you and Alex so he blackmailed Jim. Then when Jim had enough Jesse Manes killed him,” Liz reveals looking at her sister.

 

“That bitch,” Rosa says crying for a whole other reason. 

 

“We don't have time for this. Liz you and Max are coming with me to get Alex. Everyone else is staying here in case this is a trap or we get caught. If you don't hear from one of us in three hours you get my mother and you get Jenna and you come after us,” Kyle orders knowing they don't have time for this.

 

“I know what I did but please bring him home,” Michael tells him grabbing his arm.

 

“My little brother will not be left in that hell even if it's the last thing I do,” Kyle swears nodding his head.

 

Kyle had wanted to make an angry retort but he knew Michael was already aware of his mistakes and in pain as much as Kyle wanted to punch him he also could not make the pain worse when all of them were worried about Alex. He kisses Rosa on the forehead before heading his SUV praying to anything that listened they would find Alex alive. 

 

“Why me?” Max asks sitting in the passenger seat. 

 

“Because there's a chance you might have to heal Alex and as angry as I am at Michael no one deserves to see the person they love hurt or have to face the potential chance of losing said person or their child,” Kyle tells him. 

 

“He made a mistake. Michael didn't have what I did. He didn't have parents to show him the normal way to face his problems. I blame myself because I was always so hard on him and when he needed me most I pushed him away. Despite his mistakes he can't lose Alex,” Max says as Kyle starts driving. 

 

“None of us can Max. Alex he's the heart of us all and he's Kyle and Rosa's brother. He dies we will all be lost,” Liz reveals. 

 

None of them talk about the ominous feeling they have. It was a feeling that to get Alex back someone was going to die and it was not a good feeling for any of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made someone else Alex's father because all signs point to Alex being different from his brothers and Jesse Manes. Add in Alex was the only one to get severly abused and his brothers basically hate him(from what we have seen) this is my theory. My theory is that Jesse Manes is not the biological father of Alex. Making it Jim Valenti well that was purely for the story. 
> 
> Can anyone guess who it is that will die?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 

Alex didn't know how long he had been here, he didn't think it had been that long but he couldn't tell. His brother loomed around like a monster, like Jesse Manes. He remembers the beating and him trying to protect his unborn child. Alex remembers being dragged and forced to endure an ultrasound. He remembers finding out he was having a little girl before his brother threatens their lives. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asks wanting to know why he wasn't good enough for anybody. 

 

“It's sad you don't know the reason Dad hated you and the reason Mom left. You aren't Jesse Manes’ son. Jim Valenti was your father and then Mom left because of you. Soon once I have my father back we will end your suffering,” Flint sneers at him.

 

Alex hears the door to his cell close and he curls up on the cot tears falling down his face. He truly was never wanted not by his mother, the man he had thought was his father, not by his biological father and sure as hell not by the man he loves. 

 

An hour passed when he heard alarms blaring and then a noise that sounded like an explosion. He sits up alert when he sees Flint come in pointing a gun at him. Alex keeps his arm around his stomach when he sees someone come up behind his brother and his eyes widen in shock. 

 

“Put the gun down now Flint Matthew Manes. Do not make me do this,” she says pointing a gun at his head. 

 

“Siding with your precious bastard I see. That's alright you can't stop me Mom,” he sneers.

 

The sound of two gunshots echo as an explosion rocks the building and Alex closes his eyes praying he makes it through this for his child and for himself.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Nora knew before entering the seemingly abandoned building she would to call for backup and calling for backup meant calling for the one person who might not help especially after what she had done. She takes a chance though trying to right her wrongs and dials the number.

 

“I thought I told you to never call me again,” the voice says sounding cold and angry.

 

“I know but I have no choice. They have Alex and he's pregnant. They'll kill him and I need your help,” Nora tells the other person.

 

“Send me the coordinates I'll be there but remember Mommy Dearest after this I'm done with you,” she agrees hanging up. 

 

Nora closes her eyes in relief knowing that her daughter was only doing this for Alex no other reason. She knows what she has to do and she will do it no matter what and finally she will pay for her sins.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

She teleports into the facility and takes in the scene before her. She rolls her hazel eyes wondering how the older woman could be so stupid as to not wait for her after asking for help. As she hears the guns go off she quickly teleports in front of the man on the cot and puts up a shield. The bullet meant for the man behind her bounces away as the bullet Nora Walker fired hits her target and Flint Manes falls to the floor dead.

 

“Are you stupid or do you have a death wish?” She asks glaring at her. 

 

“Neither Mia,” she responds, “Get him out of here take him to the where I texted you. I have a job to do.”

 

“This is a suicide mission for you,” Mia says knowing the answer.

 

“This is me for once in my life righting my wrongs. I abandoned my son to be abused by a monster and I allowed my daughter to be created into a science experiment. I ran away only to abandon that daughter. I may not have created this monstrosity but I am still to blame. Get your brother out of here Mia,” she orders shocking her.

 

Mia had many problems with her so called mother but if this is what she thought she had to do then so be it. She turns to her brother, a man she never met and she sees a far away look in his eyes knowing he is probably in shock from the trauma. She carefully grabs his arm and teleports them to where she had hidden her car. Once they have arrived she places him in the passenger seat gently and finally he speaks. 

 

“Michael,” he says the same far away look in his eyes and she curses. 

 

Mia had seen this before and it was not good. When someone goes through something traumatic sometimes the mind in a way to protect itself creates a safe guard. This safeguard could be anything from a past memory or it could be a fantasy either way she needed to get them away and hope she could get him out of this. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Kyle waits at the coordinates that Nora had sent him gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was nervous because Alex was suppose to be here but he wasn't yet. He just got his best friend back and found out he was his brother, he couldn't lose Alex not now. 

 

“If Alex isn't here in ten minutes I'm going after him. You two will stay here if I'm not back after another hour then leave and regroup,” Kyle says making his choice. 

 

“Kyle that's suicide,” Liz exclaims. 

 

“He's my brother. He's family and we both know damn well no matter what he would do the same thing for us,” Kyle tells her turning his head to look at her.

 

“I know,” Liz responds tears in her eyes because it's true but she can't lose them, she can't lose anyone. 

 

“Let's just wait that extra ten minutes before we go planning a suicide mission. Anything could be delaying Alex,” Max says calmly knowing that it would not just be Kyle that would walk into hell for Alex. 

 

Minutes passed, feeling like hours before the screech of tires could be heard. The group looked over to see a black truck pulling up to the abandoned gas station and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes looked at them. She gets out moving to the side to reveal Alex staring ahead before speaking. 

 

“Please tell me one of you can get through to him because right now due to trauma he is in a catatonic state and if someone doesn't get him out of it then nobody can,” she says not stopping to exchange pleasantries or nonsense. 

 

Kyle moves first jumping out of the car and running to his little brothers side. He checks him for injuries feeling relieved somewhat when all he sees are some bruises though those still anger him somewhat. He then cradles Alex's face looking into his brown eyes hoping he could get through to him. 

 

“Hey little brother I need you to come back okay. You have people who love you and need you. If you don't want to I understand because after everything you have been through you shouldn't be expected to keep fighting but you also have a child who needs their father so please,” he says praying for it to work. 

 

“Michael,” Alex whispers shocking them his eyes unseeing.

 

“He's been saying that name the whole time he's been like this,” the unknown girl tells him coming around to stand behind him her eyes scanning the area for threats. 

 

“Let me try,” Max says, “Maybe I can try getting through to him.”

 

“Fine,” Kyle agrees biting back his worry and angry to try to help his brother.

 

“Hey Alex I know we don't know each other well but I know Michael is an idiot. He's also a mess which I'm sure you know and despite what his actions might say he loves you. I'm sorry he's so messed up I think that is partly my fault for making him feel like he wasn't important or family. I'm not saying you have to forgive him but at least live because I'm pretty sure if he has to choose between you dying and you alive but without him he would choose you alive,” Max says one hand holding his face. 

 

The only response it gets is tears falling from Alex's eyes and Liz breaks begging for him to wake up. She starts speaking in Spanish tears falling down her face and Kyle begs as well looking like he was about to collapse. Max didn't know what to do and he steps back not having a solution when the unknown woman takes his place speaking softly but slowly. 

 

“Hi Alex my name is Mia and I'm your sister. I don't know what happened in your life that has caused so much trauma but I know that if you give up now then the people that have hurt will win because they will have succeeded in doing the one thing they wanted and that is to break you. So I don't know what you need to help you fight and it isn't fair of anyone to ask you to keep fighting. Only you can make this choice. A choice to keep fighting to live for the people who love you or a choice to find peace and stop fighting. Make your choice brother and make sure it's one you choose not anyone else,” she tells him ignoring the shocked looks behind her. 

 

For minutes nothing seems to happen and Mia goes to stand up from her crouched position when a hand grips hers. She turns to look seeing Alex looking at her with tears in his eyes. He nods his head at her and it's all she needs to know that he heard her and made his choice. Mia stands back letting the other woman and one of the men hug him for dear life when she hears an explosion that ripples through the air and she knows Nora Walker is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> 1.) I have not abandoned or forgotten my other Malex stories. I am just so bothered by the finale that I need to write this.
> 
> 2.) I do not hate Maria. I am angry at her for her actions. I want her happy if that is going to be with Michael (even though I do not understand the pairing) then fine but she knew how Alex felt about Michael and she should have talked to him before starting anything with him. In my opinion she ruined 20 years of friendship for a boy, a crush and I would not blame Alex for being angry or taking a while to forgive her.
> 
> 3.) I do not hate Michael either. He was up until the finale one of my favorite characters besides Alex. On that note I understand he is going through a lot and maybe needed time or space but he should have had the decency to talk to Alex first.
> 
> 4.) Yes I killed Flint as well as Nora. I also added in Mia.
> 
> More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 

Mia wasn't sure what to do after she had gotten through to her newfound brother she just knew she wanted to make sure he was as okay as he could be at the moment. The one man, Kyle tried to get him to move but Alex refused wanting to stay in her car and the woman and other man just seemed to be staring at her.

 

"What?" She asked finally looking at them.

 

"Thank you for getting through to him," the woman says to her.

 

"Yeah well trauma can cause a lot of things. I've had experience with the whole catatonic thing before," Mia tells her looking away.

 

"Your mother is Nora Walker?" The man, Kyle asks her looking at her from his crouched position. 

 

"I wouldn't call her a mother. She gave birth to me and caused years of pain but mother is not a term associated with her. I guess she decided ending her life and taking down that facility was her penance," she answers honestly, "Look you can ask questions later. There might be more and sitting here like sitting ducks isn't going to help." 

 

"Max go with Alex and Mia here. As much as I don't want to let him out of my sight he's refusing to move and we need to leave. Liz and I will follow in my car," Kyle says standing up and giving her a look.

 

Mia isn't sure on the whole group dynamic but she does know that from the way things looked Alex was the heart of them. She nods at him before getting into the driver's seat the other man, Max got into the back. The drive starts out in silence no one apparently knowing what to say before Alex breaks it.

 

"You have powers," he says like he was remembering not sure how to process.

 

"I like how you focus on that big brother," she says glancing at him seeing his curious and hopeful eyes looking at her. 

 

"I don't know what else to focus on. Maybe the fact the monster that tortured and abused me for more than half my life isn't my father like I thought or maybe I should focus on that literally everyone who says they love me just stabs me in the back and breaks me," Alex says sobs escaping him at the last part. 

 

Alex knows he opened a can of worms saying that last part but it was how he felt. It didn't matter that he had Liz, Rosa and Kyle. Kyle found out he was gay and turned into a typical high school bully. He made up for it and now that they were actually family who knows what he would do. Rosa died abandoning him and while that wasn't her fault he knew it was only a matter of time before she left. Maria left him stabbing him in the back. Michael the man he loves betrayed him too it's why he knew he wasn't good enough. 

 

"I'm pretty sure that last bit there isn't true. You had people willingly to walk into hell for you," Mia says taking his hand in hers as she keeps driving and Alex shakes his head.

 

"Before you got there Kyle said that if he had to he was going to go to the facility and fight his way to you. Liz was going to follow and if Rosa had been allowed to come she would have too. That's three people Alex who would have faced imprisonment and torture for you," Max says surprising him, "And I know you don't want to hear this but Michael would have killed anything in his path to get you back."

 

"If he loves me so much why did he do it? Why did he stab me in the back with Maria? Why did he break me?" Alex yells looking at him tears in his eyes. 

 

"Because just like you he has been irrevocably broken by people. Foster homes that abused him, one even tried to exorcise him and I didn't help. I always called him a waste but the truth is he is the only one of us without blood on his hands. I even told him he wasn't family. I want you to forgive him because I know he loves you and you him but also because I know I have years to make up for," Max reveals to him.

 

Alex just continues to cry gripping Mia's hand in his and he closes his eyes. He wants to go back to the fantasy he had where he was safe in Michael's arms loved but he knows he can't because he'll get lost and he has to fight so his daughter can have a better life than he did he just doesn't know how he can get past this with Michael even though a part of him wants to.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Michael looks up when the door to the Crashdown opens and he sees him. Alex is being helped by Max and an unknown woman. He wants to go over and take him in his arms but the look of devastation on Alex's face stops him somehow. He moves close but doesn't touch though Kyle does give him a look.

 

"He alright?" Michael asks. 

 

"Alright isn't a word I would use," Alex answers instead of anyone else and gives him a hurt look. 

 

"What happened?" Rosa asks holding herself back from touching seeing Kyle check over Alex.

 

"Nora sacrificed herself to stop Flint and blow up the facility with them in it," Liz answers a look on her face that can't seem to be determined as they process the news.

 

"So it's over?" Isobel asks.

 

"If you think that was the end to the reach Jesse Manes had then you are a naive woman and stupid," the unknown woman says shaking her head, "All that did was cut off one head. Monsters tend to have more than one."

 

"That's great and all but who the hell are you?" Isobel demands.

 

"She's my sister and she somehow has alien powers," was the answer they received from Alex before he passes out leaving everyone shocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...so here you go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 

Mia stares at her brother passed out while Kyle checks him over. She doesn't know whether be annoyed or to laugh. She sees the shocked looks on the faces in the diner and starts laughing because they look like fish. She knows they are looking at her like she is crazy but she can't help it. Yesterday she was content with her life the way it was and now today she has a big brother and her mother is dead and her life isn't as content as it was before. 

 

"Sorry, I can't help but find this situation just a little funny like a soap opera," she says, laughing.

 

"A soap opera?" Liz asks looking at her and then starts laughing as well.

 

"Yeah I mean finding out daddy isn't really daddy, pregnant and the baby daddy cheats with best friend. Kidnapped and now having a long lost sister," Mia explains. 

 

"Your right plus there's someone coming back from the dead," Liz tells her shaking her head. 

 

"Certainly adds to the soap opera you guys have going on in this town. Sorry this is serious I just thought about it and couldn't help myself," Mia says calming down. 

 

"Alien powers?" Isobel asks defensive after everything with Noah. 

 

"Nora was pregnant with Mia when she left. We aren't sure about the alien powers part though," Liz explains knowing what Isobel is afraid of.

 

"Yeah no offense but the first person that deserves an explanation is currently unconscious so until he hears the story none of you are," Mia tells them crossing her arms. 

 

Mia hears the argument breaking out but ignores it instead focusing on not reliving her nightmares. She thinks they come to some type of agreement because Kyle is picking up Alex and carrying him outside. She follows and raises an eyebrow when he puts her brother in her car. Kyle shakes his head at her signalling her to just get in but she knows she will have to tell them the horror story that is her life. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

When Alex wakes up he finds himself back in his cabin in bed with Mia and Kyle sleeping. Mia is using his bed laying all spread out beside him while Kyle is using the floor. He doesn't move enjoying the quiet safety he feels in that moment and thinks. Seeing Michael last night looking scared for him had brought up so many things and that wasn't including the revelations he faced that same night. He has a little sister that dropped everything to help him and stayed. Jim Valenti was his father and he was killed because of it setting off a bundle of emotions in him including guilt. 

 

"You think way too loud big brother," Mia's voice says softly and he sees her hazel eyes looking at him. 

 

"Maybe if I had thought more I would have realized Jesse Manes wasn't my father and Jim Valenti wouldn't have been killed. Maybe my relationship with Michael wouldn't have blown up so spectacularly. He told me he sees only Jesse when he looks at me," Alex tells her trying to stop himself from crying, something he had been doing often. 

 

"Even if Jesse Manes had been your father you are nothing like him. Guerin is just a dick and he's lucky I don't beat his ass especially since he hurt my little brother," Kyle says popping up into a sitting position leaning his head on the bed to look at them. 

 

"Children aren't responsible for the crimes of their parents. Michael should never have blamed you. If he really loves you and knew the hell Jesse Manes put you through he would never have said those words in the first place," Mia says shaking her head. 

 

"I still love him. How can I still love him after the way he betrayed me? I know he was hurting because of his mother but he handled it wrong," Alex tells them looking at them both. 

 

"I don't know Michael Guerin but it sounds like he lashed out at the person he loves most not caring how much he hurt them because he wanted you to feel his pain. Hey I'm not saying I agree I'm trying to play devil's advocate here," Mia says sitting up and holding her hands up defensively. 

 

"I hate to say it but I agree with her. We all know Guerin loves you Alex. He punched me in high school because I was mean to you. He still threatens me because of back then saying it's because I was horrible to you and you never should have forgiven me. He was jealous of me at Caulfield before everything with his mother went down. The only reason he walked out of that place is because of you," Kyle argues. 

 

"I've been angry though. I thought I had that right to be angry at both of them," Alex says actually crying now.

 

"Hey you do. Your best friend betrayed you. She should have talked to you first before starting anything with Michael. And Michael, just because he was in pain and hurting doesn't mean he had any right to do the same to you," Kyle tells him getting on the bed and pulling him into a hug.

 

Kyle let's his little brother cry on his shoulder. He knows that Alex will forgive Michael and he's known it for a while. Alex and Michael are like the epic couples in movies or books. No matter what situation comes between them they always find their way back to each other. That didn't mean though that Kyle was going to make it easy for Guerin. He sees Mia move closer and wraps her arms around Alex offering comfort to him in his time of need and hopes she sticks around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe only a couple chapters left before I end it and make a sequel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 

Alex doesn't know if he's ready to do this or if he ever will be but he has to. He wishes he still didn't love this man, a man who broke his heart and tore it to shreds but he does. Alex places a hand on his stomach and then he feels a hand on his shoulder making him look over to his sister. She smiles softly at him nudging him forward and he is glad she is here with him because he doesn't know if he is ready to do this alone. He clears his throat to get Michael's attention from where he is working on a car and when his honey eyes meet his Alex freezes.

 

"Alex," Michael says taking a step towards him and Alex takes a step back knowing he wasn't ready to be touched by him not when it wasn't too long ago he was kissing his best friend behind his back.

 

"No not that not yet," Alex tells him giving him a look and he sees the guilt in Michael's eyes. A dark part of him wanted to hurt Michael like he was hurt but he stops himself.

 

"I guess saying sorry isn't good enough," Michael tries to say and Alex knows he's trying to make this situation better.

 

"Are you though? And if you are sorry which part are you sorry about Michael? The part where you told me we are cosmic and then stabbed me in the back with my supposed best friend? Or maybe your sorry about the part where you told me I was exactly like Jesse Manes? Or maybe it's the part where you were constantly telling me to go back to my abuser?" Alex yells shocking both of them while Mia stands there calmly.

 

"He killed my mother and I was hurting," Michael tries to justify weakly.

 

"You think you are the one he hurt the worst. I was ten when he grabbed my arm so hard it broke. By the time I was fifteen the torture I faced was so bad that I contemplated killing myself to make it stop. It only got worse then you came along and I thought finally. After you left the toolshed he beat me so bad he cracked my skull but you know that. Every time I had a break I came to you and when I had to leave because otherwise I would have been arrested you told me to run back to daddy. You don't tell someone you love to go back to the man that has abused them Michael," Alex tells him tears falling and he wraps his arms around himself.

 

"I'm sorry for it all. I just wanted the chaos in my head to stop," Michael says crying as well.

 

Alex looks at him and he curses silently because he knows deep down that Michael has never really had a family and he has never had anyone to help him. He knows Michael was only doing it because he was hurting and angry not that it justifies what he did. Alex sighs tired of fighting, tired of hurting and being in pain.

 

"How do I know the next time your angry or hurt you won't do it again?" Alex asks him afraid of the answer but needing to know. 

 

"Because losing you this last time almost killed me I don't think I could do it again. Whatever it takes Alex to get you back and keep you I will please," Michael answers reaching a hand out.

 

Alex takes a step closer knowing this was it, this was when he took a step towards forgiving Michael. He feels his hand touch his stomach covering his own. He threads his fingers through the other man's and looks at him wanting the love he feels when held by Michael back. Alex wants it all back and he just hopes he can get it back for all their sakes. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Mia walks into the Crashdown a smile on her face because maybe her brother wouldn't keep being lonely if what she saw when she left the junkyard was any indication. She sees Kyle sitting with Rosa and she walks over taking a seat next to the man and stole his fries. Mia smirks at the look he gives her and she rolls her eyes.

 

"Operation Malex is a go," she tells him.

 

"Malex?" He questions her a puzzled look on his face and she laughs.

 

"Man your cute but for a doctor you can be a bit clueless. Malex is the combined name of Michael and Alex. Hence why I said Operation Malex is a go," Mia explains stealing another fry off his plate. 

 

"Dammit come one Mia he hurt Alex," Kyle starts trying to stand.

 

"Yes I know Kyle but Alex needs this. And if it helps he did yell at Michael even told him he was an asshole. The reality is though is that he loves Michael Guerin and they are inevitable. Besides I couldn't stand watching him mope anymore," Mia defends giving him a look asking him to disagree.

 

"No your right just if I end up punching Michael when I see him next don't blame me," Kyle finally says sighing. 

 

"Your cute when you defend him," Mia tells him glancing and sees him smiling at her.

 

"Dear brother I believe what she is trying to say is that she wants you to ask her out on a date," Rosa pipes in smirking at them as she took a sip of her shake. 

 

Kyle barely hears her instead letting Mia take his fries and dip them in his shake. He hears her laugh at him and feels his sister kick his leg under the table. He gives Rosa a look and she just rolls her eyes before getting up mumbling under her breath. He looks at Mia again and leans back in the booth watching her face as she tells him a story. Later once things settle down with Alex he will ask her out but right now he is going to enjoy his time with her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 

Alex feels his eyes staring holes into him but he ignores them as he types away on the computer. Kyle tried insisting he take a break from the project but he couldn't. Alex knew his family and he just knee deep down that Jesse and Flint weren't the only ones to be involved. He needed to do this to keep his family safe. Mia was a target for her the experiment that gave her powers, Michael and his siblings for being an alien, and his child was a target for being born from a human and an alien parent. 

 

"Alex he's dead this is over," Michael tries to reason with him standing over his shoulder. 

 

"If you think that was the end of it then you have no clue just how powerful he was Michael. This goes deeper and I won't let this touch our daughter," Alex yells at him frustrated not realizing what he had said. 

 

"It's a girl?" Michael asks softly.

 

"I don't know for sure if it's a girl it's just a feeling I have that won't go away," Alex admits stopping to look at his hands.

 

Alex knows that they haven't talked about much in the past few days and he knows that it's his fault. Alex had spent so long containing his anger and hurt at the whole situation that when he finally had a chance to forgive Michael he instead just yelled. He turns in his chair to meet his eyes finding them looking at him softly and he sighs. 

 

"Okay so that's a lie," Alex admits about to tell him something he hasn't told anyone, "I had a vision the night after I was rescued. It's a girl Michael." 

 

"What was in the vision?" Michael asks believing him knowing he wouldn't make this up. 

 

"It was at the cabin and I woke up hearing laughter. Walked out to find a little girl with brown curly hair playing with a dog, a beagle. She turned to me and called me Daddy. Said it was about time I woke up because it was time for pancakes. She dragged me into the kitchen babbling about something when I heard your voice. Her name is Mara after your mom," Alex finishes remembering the dream clear as day not daring to glance at Michael.

 

"Is that why you decided to try to forgive me?" Michael asks already picturing it in his head and it made his heart hurt for the pain he caused.

 

"It's one of the reasons yeah. Also because I couldn't take not being with you anymore. I have to get back to this," Alex answers deflecting not sure he was ready to go there yet. 

 

Michael holds back the part of him that wants to demand more knowing it wasn't the right time to push. The pain he caused for his extremely short lived relationship with Maria broke something between them. Alex had already taken his part in their issues many times but he wasn't completely at fault and Michael knew he had only made it worse. He takes a step forward to wrap his arms around Alex's shoulders from behind taking a chance.

 

"Thank you," Michael whispers to him kissing the back of his neck softly before stepping outside even more determined now to fix things not noticing the look on Alex's face. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Rosa watches Kyle with Mia and bites her tongue hoping her brother will finally ask the girl out. She doesn't know how much longer she can take watching them make eyes at each other before she locks them somewhere together. She hears Liz come up to her and she puts a hand over her mouth when she goes to say something. Her sister glares at her so she points a finger to the booth Kyle and Mia are in and her sister nods her head in understanding.

 

"I am hoping today is the day my brother finally asks her out because I can't take watching them make googly eyes at each other anymore," Rosa hisses to her sister softly. 

 

"Well I'm sure they will they are probably just more focused on helping Alex than anything else right now," Liz tries to defend them but seeing the look her sister sends her she just decides to keep her mouth shut.

 

Liz sees Max walking up to the counter giving her a curious look and she just shakes her head indicating that he not ask. She can hear Rosa mumbling under her breath in Spanish like it will help push Kyle into asking Mia out and has to hold back a laugh. Ever since her big sister came back she has been determined to try to fix people. She had been wanting to do it with Alex but he had been heartbroken over Michael and then this caused Rosa to be angry with Maria. Isboel was still dealing with having a psychopathic husband mind rape her and use her to kill someone. Now Rosa finally had two people she could focus on helping become a couple and it seemed they weren't working with her timeline.

 

"Max do you think I can borrow your handcuffs?" Rosa asks him sweetly and Liz groans in annoyance.

 

"Why aren't you putting this much effort into helping with Alex and Michael?" Liz asks giving her a pointed look.

 

"Alex had his heart broken by the man he loves, was stabbed in the back by his supposed best friend, found out he was pregnant, was kidnapped, discovered the monster that tortured him wasn't his father and lost both his mother and brother. I am being smart and not touching that right now. Alex has every right to be bitter and angry and deserves some peace," Rosa tells her and Liz sighs because she agrees. 

 

Liz decides to intervene because she knows her boyfriend is going to give in. Max has told her that he finds Rosa to be scary and while that is smart she knows it isn't a smart idea for Rosa to have handcuffs on her if the look on her face is anything to go by. She holds her hand out and he hands them to her leaning in to kiss her softly. Liz pulls back smiling at her boyfriend before she walks around the counter heading over to the two lovebirds in the corner. 

 

"Hey Liz," he greets barely looking up at her and she has to smirk because damn it if he isn't smitten. 

 

"I apologize for this ahead of time," Liz says moving quickly and locking their hands together in the cuffs, "but we cannot watch this any longer. Go on a date or fuck already before Rosa resorts to locking the two of you in a room together."

 

Liz hears the bell above the door ring as she is going to walk away and stops in her tracks. She sees Maria first and a part of her feels sad about what their friendship has become but at the time it couldn't be helped because the bar owner refused to see the damage she had caused. Liz hears the door open and starts cussing because standing behind Maria is Alex and Michael and she knows that this has the potential to not be pretty at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...a talk with Maria had to happen sooner or later right?


	8. Chapter 8

Alex can feel himself tensing and his heart beating loudly in his chest. He had avoided being in the same room with Michael and Maria for so long because even though was working on forgiving Michael and had been told it was a mere fling that lasted only a little bit it still hurt. He can only see them kissing and his best friend betraying him without talking to him at all. Alex knows though he need to have this talk because before all of this Maria had been his platonic soul mate for all intents. He feels Liz walking over to stand next to him giving him a questioning look silently asking if he was okay with this. 

 

"It's fine Liz," he whispers to her glancing at Michael and seeing a guilty expression that gives him away.

 

"She was your best friend before this. You should talk to her," he defends shrugging and a part of Alex wants to make a snide comment but the other part kept quiet knowing he was trying to help.

 

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Maria asks him looking at him with guilty eyes and looking like she was tired. 

 

"You can talk in my room upstairs," Liz suggests once again glancing at him to make sure he was sure.

 

"Thanks," he tells her squeezing her hand. 

 

Alex knows they are being watched he even hears someone calling Michael an idiot but he ignores that. He sits down on Liz's bed amazed the room still looks almost the same as it did in high school and he looks up to see Maria sitting in the desk chair her arms crossed. Silence fills the room that is almost deafening before finally Maria sighs. 

 

"Liz said I should have talked to you before starting anything with him. I knew deep down she was right and that I would never have done that to her. I guess I just didn't feel like I needed permission to date someone or be happy," Maria says looking anywhere but at him.

 

"This wasn't just somebody Maria and you knew that. All you had to do was come talk to me but you didn't neither one of you did. Instead you stabbed me in the back like I didn't matter. The truth is I don't matter not to you because if I did you wouldn't have done what you did," Alex yells irritated because her logic is messed up.

 

"I know okay. I realized how wrong I was basically five minutes later but I screwed up and decided to be selfish over a crush I had when said man didn't even love me," Maria yells back finally looking at him tears in her eyes. 

 

"One day I might forgive and forget I just don't know if I can right now," Alex says too tired of letting things go and being hurt.

 

"But you forgive Michael?" She questions hurt and he gives her a sharp look.

 

"I don't know if I fully forgive him but I'm trying to because I'm in love with him. Trying to stay away hurts and it's hard to breath. Plus our child deserves for me to try Maria," he tells her ending the conversation.

 

"I hope you will one day Alex," she whispers leaning down to kiss his forehead before walking out.

 

Alex sits there on the bed feeling so many things he doesn't know how to process it all. He feels the bed dip down beside him and glances to see Rosa sitting next to him so he waits for a witty comment that never comes. He feels his eyes sting and the tears fall as he lets out what he has been feeling finally. Rosa, his sister, and isn't that a shocking truth takes him in her arms and shushes him. Alex hears her whispering to him in Spanish some lullaby or something before he finally calms down enough.

 

"Am I bad person?" Alex asks finally speaking his voice cracking.

 

"Do I really need to answer that question hermano? No you are not. I know that monster didn't allow for emotions but you are allowed to feel however you want no matter what anyone says. You are allowed to take whatever time you need to heal and if someone has a problem with it send them to me," she tells him running a hand through his hair.

 

"Can I stay up here just a little longer?" Alex asks wanting to escape into a world where it's just him and his friends like back in high school.

 

"Yes," she agrees, "Lay down sweetie. I'm going to go tell Papi so he knows your here and let Liz know then I'll be back." 

 

Rosa watches Alex lay down curling up and she frowns. She knows since her resurrection things have been hard for him. She has spent the past few months trying to be there for him while dealing with her father knowing she was back from the dead, aliens and learning she not only has one brother but two. When she walks downstairs her father nods his head having seen Alex walk up and she smiles at him going over to kiss him on the cheek. Rosa enters the diner to see more customers have walked in and that her other brother is free from handcuffs. She makes her way over to Michael Guerin and stops crossing her arms.

 

"You're helping down here. Alex needs Liz, Mia and I right now," she orders grabbing Mia's hand then her sister before walking away.

 

"Rosa," Liz says once they are in the back room frown on her face.

 

"He needs a girl night. Better yet he needs a break from drama which means movie night without any men or others that caused said drama," Rosa tells her giving her a look.

 

"How did I know that the talk with Maria wouldn't go over well?" Liz asks not expecting an answer.

 

"She questioned on him forgiving Michael also known as asshole but not her. He told her it was because he was in love with him and their child deserves two parents. I think she got the hint after that but he broke down and then curled up on your bed," Rosa answers.

 

Rosa notices Mia is silent and looks at her to see concern in her eyes. The new found sister of Alex's has been there for him going as far as rescuing him from monsters. Rosa is surprised when she lets herself be dragged upstairs but supposes it is a point in her book that she is willing to let a woman she doesn't know drag her to offer comfort to her brother. Rosa sighs softly when she sees that Alex has grabbed a pillow to hold and is silently crying. She waves her hand to Liz and her sister must understand because she finds a movie to put in and soon all of them are curled up together offering comfort to a man they loved who had little to no comfort given to him in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa is a character I can't wait for them to explore and honestly she kind of just demanded to be in this chapter really. So I'm going with only 2 or 3 Chapters left in the story. I'm aiming for 3 just because I don't want to rush anything but we will see how it writes out. There is a sequel planned but I still have my Charmed AU, Arranged Marriage AU and Injury AU to write along with finishing my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mia takes action concering a certain doctor; Alex is nervous; Liz is awesome and there are cuddles.

It had been a couple days since Alex's breakdown and to Mia it seemed he was doing better. Even if he wasn't he had every right to not be anywhere near alright. She smiles when she sees Alex and Michael together at the drive in obviously on a date which she supposes is a good step in the right direction and she decides something for herself. She knows she feels something for Kyle and he feels something for her but out of concern for Alex they haven't done anything. Mia also knows Alex wants them together if the conversation he tried to have with her earlier was anything to go by. She finds who she is looking for standing in line for popcorn and marches over.

 

"I'm done dancing around it so will you go on a date with me?" Mia asks Kyle surprising him.

 

"Oh come on I was going to ask you out later," Kyle argues seeming upset about it.

 

"Well how about you buy me popcorn with extra butter on it and let me sit with you and I will tell everyone you asked me out," Mia proposes raising an eyebrow.

 

"Deal," Kyle agrees smiling widely at her.

 

Mia tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at his smile and smiles when she is handed popcorn with extra butter. As she is walking with Kyle she sees Liz, Max, Rosa and Isobel all sitting together giving her and Kyle a thumbs up. She rolls her eyes at them giving Rosa especially a look as the young girl whistles at them. Mia softens when Kyle pulls out a chair for her and then hands her a blanket. She wraps it around herself sitting in the chair and leaned her head against his shoulder hoping this would never get old.

 

~~~~

 

Alex grips Michael's hand tightly hating he still had anxiety about being in public. He knew it was because of what that monster did when he found them together in the shed and the years of abuse he had suffered but he felt like he was failing. He promised himself he would be more open but he should have known that was easier said than done. He feels fingers rubbing soothing circles on his hand and looks over at Michael. 

 

"It's safe Alex no one is going to hurt us and no one can tell about peanut," Michael reassures leaning back so his back was against the window and his legs out in front of him.

 

"I know," Alex mumbles picking at his hoodie hating he was so cold. 

 

Alex briefly glances at Michael then back to the movie. It's one of his favorites which he knows is because of the man sitting beside him. It is at the scene where Obi Wan tells Luke he use to know his father and that Vader killed him when he gets an idea. Alex has been cold since before the movie started and when Michael said he could use his heat he turned him down. He knows that probably hurt Michael but Alex had been afraid he would never want to leave his arms. Michael seemed to take it in stride giving him a blanket but the blanket seemed to be barely helping. 

 

"Do you want popcorn?" Michael asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh umm yeah. Extra extra butter and a funnel cake too," Alex answers his stomach making noise.

 

"Sure be back in a few," Michael says giving him a weird look before hopping down from the bed of the truck. 

 

Alex looks around and he sees Liz glancing his way so he waved her over. She frowns at him but gets up whispering to Max before coming over to him. He knows he is freaking out over what he wants but he can't help it last time he showed any type of love or comfort to Michael he ended up beaten. Liz can see something is wrong so she climbs up and kneels in front of him grabbing his hands.

 

"What is it?" Liz asks concerned.

 

"Iwanttocuddlehimbutimafraid," Alex says fast it comes out all jumbled up.

 

"Okay take a deep breath and repeat that for me," Liz tells him softly.

 

"I'm cold and I want to cuddle with him but I'm afraid," Alex hisses looking to make sure Michael isn't back yet.

 

"Alex I'm sorry I'm not comprehending why your afraid I need you to tell me sweetie," Liz says frown going deeper on her face. 

 

"Last time someone caught us doing anything was Jesse and he broke Michael's hand then almost killed me," Alex clarifies looking down.

 

Liz is horrified that she forgot about that or that Alex told her a few months ago about it. She feels bad for forgetting but she also sees the worry on his face, the fear. She digs out her phone sending a text to Max telling him to move hoping he doesn't question it. Luckily Max must see her concerned expression because he moves everything including Rosa and Isobel over so they are next to Michael's truck but also so there is some space.

 

"Alex no one will do anything. I'm sitting right over there with Max, Rosa and Isobel. If you want to cuddle with him then do it and if anyone says or tries anything I'll stop it," Liz promises him.

 

Alex looks up at her then he looks over to see that everyone moved closer and he wants to cry. He doesn't know if that is hormones or just the effect of having someone go through all that to protect him. He nods his head at her not speaking and she kisses his forehead before jumping down. He hears her whispering and sees her talking to Michael smiling at him before walking away.

 

"Everything alright?" He asks holding popcorn with butter on it and a funnel cake.

 

"Yeah as long as I get my food," Alex says playing off his fear and anxiety.

 

Alex can see Michael giving him a look like he didn't believe him but the other man doesn't say anything instead sitting back down in his earlier position. Alex knows that recent events have made his anxiety and fear worse which he hates but Rosa had told him to feel how he feels without fear even if that feeling is fear. He takes a bite of the cake holding back a moan instead focusing on the movie. Once he was finished with his cake he held onto the popcorn nervous. He looks to see Michael watching the movie then out to see Liz waving her hand in encouragement. Alex huffs frustrated with himself before moving quickly so that Michael can't stop him. The blanket falls but he keeps a grip on his popcorn settling himself against Michael's chest shivering because he is cold but he feels the warmth coming off the other man and tries to bury himself in it.

 

"Alex," Michael whispers softly like he wants to say something but he doesn't.

 

"I'm not stupid I know Liz said something to you. I'm cold and you're warm so just be quiet," Alex tells him not looking up.

 

"I was going to say that you can't see the movie sitting like that so maybe turn a little," Michael says running a hand through his hair. 

 

Michael wasn't stupid either he knew why Alex was afraid of being in public with him. It took him a little bit to get there where he realized that Alex had been hiding them to protect them but he knew. If he could be the one to kill Jesse Manes he would but he knew his own actions with Maria didn't help either. He had been waiting hoping Alex would just ask for what he wanted and when he came back Liz had told him he was afraid that's why the rest of them moved. It wasn't hard to put two and two together after that. Michael just hadn't been expecting Alex to throw himself at him burying his face in his chest. Brown eyes meet his searching his face for something before he watches as Alex turns his body adjusting. Michael has to hold back a groan when the other man settles himself right in his lap and leans back so his head is resting on his shoulder. The placement of Alex is killing him but he thinks this is a test and he knows Alex is already feeling anxious enough so he settles for wrapping his arms around him, hoping this would get better, that they would stay together forever. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true big bad is revealed as Alex makes has a breakdown, Mia and Kyle prepare for the birth and Alex and Michael make progress.

Alex is beyond frustrated for many reasons. He is almost due and knows Kyle has to do the C-Section in the bunker for his safety and he is afraid. All Michael or anyone else can do is reassure him it would be okay like his fears were irrational. Alex supposes they might be with Max being able to heal him but any number of things could go wrong in a short amount of time. He was fearful of his two brothers trying something knowing they are involved with Project Shepard and his is hormonal. He is pissed off, then crying and also horny. Michael was now keeping him locked out of one of the rooms in the cabin refusing to let him help with the nursery. 

 

"Still pouting?" Michael asks coming to the living room with paint on his hands and shirt. 

 

"Whatever," Alex says arms crossed as he watches an episode of Charmed.

 

"Don't be like that darling," Michael says smirking at him and he holds back a groan at what his voice is doing to him. 

 

"Fuck off," Alex mumbles laying down his head on the arm of the couch and arm wrapped around his stomach. 

 

Alex doesn't mean for it to come out that way but he's suddenly angry and tired too wanting nothing more than to stop denying himself. He wants to feel Michael's arms around him as he sleeps, wants to feel his kisses and so much more but he doesn't push for it because even though most of the hurt is gone a little lingers. Alex suddenly finds his vision filled with Michael and is surprised to see him crouching down in front of him.

 

"Okay what's wrong? I asked Mia but she just smirked at me and told me to figure it out. Kyle just told me he was going to be smart and not get involved while Liz and Rosa both started to laugh talking in Spanish. Even Isobel seems to somehow know because she just rolls her eyes at me then shakes her head. Only one who is clueless besides me is Max. Tell me Alex so I can help," Michael tells him clearly frustrated and Alex can't stop himself from crying. 

 

Michael freezes not knowing what he said to cause Alex to start crying. The brunette seemed to be going in circles with his mood lately and that is when it hits him. Michael curses his stupidity at not realizing that so close to being due Alex is hormonal and sighs. He has been there along with everyone else acting like nothing would go wrong with the birth and pushing Alex's fear and anxiety away. He had already been through so much in a short amount of time they didn't want to worry him and then Michael went and refused to let him help with the nursery. 

 

"Darling don't cry I'm sorry," Michael whispers trying to calm the other man but it doesn't work.

 

"No," Alex manages to say before closing his eyes as he sobs.

 

Michael pushes away all caution and moves Alex so he can settle behind him on the couch. He grunts when the brunette maneuvers with one leg so that his head was buried in his chest and they were entangled together. Alex has his hands gripping his shirt so tight Michael thinks it might rip. The alien soothes the man he loves rubbing his neck and running a hand through his hair. Finally after what seems like forever Alex' cries die down and Michael glances down to see him sleeping. Michael thinks maybe he should move but he's honestly missed this so he stays still holding the man he loves as an old television show plays out. The feel of Alex in his arms again and the sound of his soft breathing is enough to cause Michael to close his eyes as well making a promise he would do better tomorrow. 

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Mia wishes she was on a date instead of helping her boyfriend do this but it needed to be done. She knows the risks they all do except Alex because no one listened to her and instead lied to him. She understood they were trying to help him and protect him but Alex was freaking out still and he wasn't stupid. She sighs wondering if maybe she should just talk to him but a part of her is weak and doesn't want to do it knowing he will get angry.

 

"He should know this isn't fair," she said to Kyle and he pauses in setting up the equipment.

 

"It won't help him Mia. He's already been through so much he should be able to enjoy his life. Besides Max is going to here nothing will go wrong," Kyle reassures her.

 

Mia shakes her head in frustration not saying another word. There is danger lurking they all know it and it is only a matter of time before Hunter and Harlan Manes come out of hiding to attack. She prays to whatever being will listen that for once things would go smoothly for them.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Alex walks very carefully with Michael's help to the nursery his eyes covered. He wants to see the finished product but Michael insisted on his eyes being covered wanting to surprise him. He hates surprises usually but decides to put his trust in the other man knowing this is for their daughter. They finally stop and Alex can hear the door open before he's led inside and his eyes are uncovered. 

 

"What do you think?" Michael asks him leaning against the doorframe.

 

"It's beautiful," he says knowing he is going to cry.

 

It wasn't pink which was something they had agreed upon instead it was a light purple. The crib had different stuffed animals in it including a grey wolf and a green alien which made Alex laugh. On the ceiling there were stars and the walls had pictures of everyone. There were a couple with him and Michael. The others were pictures with him and the others. Alex chuckled when he saw a few of him pregnant and unaware of a picture being taken. He glanced at the changing table briefly and his eyes came to the rocking chair. He knew it had been handmade by Michael and it was perfect. Alex turned making his way over to the other man and he surprises the alien by what he does next. Alex pulls him into a kiss that quickly turns into something more and he moans when he feels Michael runs his hands under his shirt and up his back. 

 

"I take it you love it," Michael finally says pulling away and making Alex pout at him.

 

"No I'm just close to crying and kissing you for no reason," Alex snarks at him. 

 

Before Michael can formulate a response Alex shuts him up by pulling him back into a kiss. He pushes him back trying to take him to the bedroom when the other man pulled away again. No words are spoken but the way Michael is looking at him is telling like he's making sure this is what Alex truly wants. Alex nods his head at him and gasps as Michael picks him up like nothing and he wraps his arms around the other man's neck. Alex sighs as he kisses him momentarily distracting his love before Michael growls and quickly makes his way to the bedroom. Finally Alex is back in his arms feeling his hands run through his body like he's the most perfect being in the world and he doesn't want it to end.

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Some distance away in a secret facility two brothers make a plan, one that is sinister and dark. Hunter and Harlan are their father's children in every way including looks and they were cold. Their brother ruined everything their father built and their mother destroyed a facility as well as killing their younger brother. 

 

"Shouldn't we hit now?" Hunter asks and he glares when Harlan throws a cold look his way.

 

"No you idiot we don't. They suspect something would be coming so we wait. We let Alex get comfortable with his alien lover and that freak of a child then we hit when they least suspect it and their guard is down. Better to wait a few months so nothing can go wrong then do it now and be destroyed," Harlan tells him like he's an idiot. 

 

"And what about the subjects? Kivar wants them dead but he wants the three dead as well," Hunter counters pointing at the screens. 

 

"Kivar is a being we are working with out of necessity. He promises that once all of them are dead he will leave for Antar. If he doesn't we will have to make him," Harlan says smirking. 

 

The two of them working with an alien was disgusting but necessary. As soon as every last alien was dead on this planet the invader would leave for his own planet and finally Earth would be free and pure once more. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birth that doesn't go as planned.

_ Dear Mara,  _

 

_ Your papa just asked me if this was a love letter and I suppose it is. I have loved you since the moment I knew you existed and you have brought me more love than I could have imagined. I don't know what will happen when I give birth since a male human being pregnant is something unheard of but I know this no matter what happens, I love you. I hope I am around to see you grow up but if I'm not please don't blame yourself. Live your life in whatever way makes you happy and go easy on your papa.  _

 

_ You are named after your grandmother. She was a beautiful woman before life took her away but she loved your papa without fail. Know that wherever life takes you that I am with you always. I love you as I always have and always will.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Dad _

 

Alex smiles sadly as he folds the letter up and places it under the pillow in the crib. He hopes there is no need for that but he can't help but be prepared just in case. All the reassurances in the world don't change the sense of forewarning he feels. He places a hand on his stomach and smiles when he hears Michael call out that he has the food ready. When Alex finally hobbles his way to the kitchen he immediately goes to his boyfriend falling into his arms and kissing him hoping it's not the last time.  __

 

~Shattered Pieces~

 

Maria curses herself for coming out here but she wanted to talk to Alex again even if it was the last time for a while. She wanted to make sure he was okay because she kept having this sense that he needed her. The storm waged on and she curses once again as she has to run through rain and hail to the door. She doesn't even have to knock before the door is yanked open and when she sees Alex she worries. Alex looks like he is in immense pain and his eyes are red.

 

"Alex what's wrong?" She asks forgetting everything that has happened between them and walking inside. 

 

"The baby," he says sobbing.

 

Maria doesn't get it at first but then finally her brain makes the connection and she curses once more. The baby from what she knows has to be delivered via C-Section and it isn't supposed to be due yet. The storm among other things probably caused Alex to somehow go into labor and he was here alone. Maria is thankful in some way she listened to her senses and came out here.

 

"Where's Michael? Or Kyle?" She asks trying to think as she grabs his arm when he looks like he is about to fall over.

 

"Kyle is at the hospital and Michael had to go to the bunker because he was helping Max set up for the delivery. I don't know where my phone is," he answers crying and clutching her arm.

 

"Okay sit down," Maria tells him leading him to the couch. 

 

Maria quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees it only has one bar. She holds back a curse knowing it wouldn't help Alex right now and moves to the kitchen to see if that helps. Luckily it makes her phone go up to two bars which was still not good but better than nothing. Maria tried to think of who to call first and decided that with the storm possibly taking out phone lines and only two bars she had no choice but to call Kyle. Luckily he answers on the first ring and she speaks not giving him a chance to hang up.

 

"Alex is stuck at the cabin in labor with only me here," Maria rushes out.

 

"Fuck," he curses and she hears him running about. 

 

"I'm not sure he's going to be able to wait long Kyle. I think you have to talk me through this call it my psychic powers playing up," she tells him feeling a sense of urgency.

 

"Damn it. Okay I don't like this but you are right. Mia is here so she's calling Michael and Max and even if she can get a hold of them it's going to take too long. Luckily I left some things there just in case. Maria you need to do exactly as I say and you need to remain calm," Kyle orders her.

 

Maria holds herself together just barely knowing she needs to do this right especially after everything she has done to Alex. She helps him lay down on the couch and then puts the fentanyl patches on him. She can see the medicine is making him pass out but before he does he grabs her hand squeezing it. Maria has to hold her tears back because she knows what he is saying without speaking and she nods her head at him. 

 

After Alex passes out Maria allows herself just one minute to cry before gathering her strength and putting Kyle on speaker phone. She picks up the knife and after that it feels like a dream. She barely remembers cutting into flesh and the blood that comes out. She knows she swallows vomit as she sticks her hands inside of her friend and it isn't until she has the baby in her hands that she comes back to herself. The door opens and she sees looks over to see Michael falling to his knees and Max catching him. The scream that escapes is so heart wrenching it cases the baby to cry and then Kyle and Mia are there. Kyle moves cutting the cord before pushing her back while Max rushes forward his hands out as he tries to save the one person they all need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a little bit of a cliffhanger but rest assured Alex is not dead. I mean you really think I would permanently kill my favorite character.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for now at least

_ Alex woke up slowly and when the light cleared he realized he was in the cabin but knew that had to be wrong. He remembered the moments leading up to his daughter's birth, including the moment before he passed out when he realized he wasn't going to make it. He hears a throat clear and turns his head to see Jim Valenti sitting in a chair across from him reading a book.  _

 

_ "It took you long enough son," he says his voice filled with warmth like he remembers.  _

 

_ "So I'm dead," Alex guesses sitting up. _

 

_ "Oh I wouldn't say that Alex. You are in the in between as I like to call it. You have a choice to make son and well I wasn't going to let you be alone," Jim answers closing his book looking at him. _

 

_ "Did you know?" Alex asks knowing Jim will understand what he was asking. _

 

_ "No not at first. I wished for it if only so I could take you from the pain of that household. I tried to help as many as I could. I helped some escape and I like to think that makes up for what Jesse forced me into but we aren't here to talk about me Alex," Jim answers giving him a knowing look. _

 

_ "It's peaceful here. Is it horrible of me to say that I'm tired of fighting and I just want to be at peace?" Alex asks looking out to see the sun rise in the window. _

 

_ "I don't think anyone would be able to blame you if you choose to move on with your life. After everything you have been through you deserve a little bit of peace. I'm proud of all my children. I'm proud of you Alex and if I had known back when you were a child, I would have taken you without a second thought. Currently you are in a coma at the hospital with Michael sitting by your bedside. Kyle is willing you to wake up knowing it's up to you and Rosa, the wild willful child she is, is cursing at you hoping it helps," Jim informs him and Alex sighs. _

 

_ "They would blame me," Alex says. _

 

_ "Alex I know you have been through so much and don't want to fight but please we need you. I won't hate you if you let go but I don't want you too even if that's selfish of me," Michael's voice floats through the air and Alex looks around with a frown on his face.  _

 

_ "Just something I think you needed to hear. He loves you and as much as I would love to give the shovel talk I know past experience with Jesse probably ruined that for you. Alex I don't think you realize just how much they need you. You are the heart of them even Max Evans knows that. This choice it's one you have to make not them," Jim urges him leaning forward. _

 

_ Alex thinks of his friends the time they spent together. He thinks of Michael the man he loves and his daughter, he thinks of his siblings and he makes his choice. He smiles at his father who nods his head at him. _

 

_ "Do we have time for one thing?" Alex asks. _

 

_ "Of course," Jim answers with a knowing smile. _

 

Michael feels like he can't breath and that feeling hasn't changed in a week. A week since his daughter had been born, since Max healed Alex but still the man didn't wake up. A week of being in the hospital with Alex hooked up to monitors because no one understands why he isn't waking up. The door to the room opened and he sees Kyle with Mara in his arms giving him a sad look.

 

"There is one thing we haven't tried yet," he says in response to the look he receives.

 

"It won't work," Michael tells him feeling defeated.

 

"You gave up on my brother once Guerin and we both know how that turned out don't you dare do it again," Kyle hisses at him.

 

Michael winces knowing the doctor is right and he watches as Kyle places the crying baby on Alex's chest. Instantly she stops wiggling like she is trying to get comfortable. Both Michael and Kyle put their hands out to cradle her and keep her secure in her place on Alex. He doesn't want to hope but he can't help it because he needs this to work.

 

"I don't even know what her middle name is. Alex was suppose to come up with one," Michael whispers.

 

"He will Guerin," Kyle tells him willing this to work.

 

"Mara Jaime," a voice whispers.

 

Both men freeze looking down to see Alex awake his eyes blurry as he looked at the baby girl laying on his chest. Michael starts crying as he watches Alex move his hands slowly to hold their daughter and he bows his head until it's resting in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Kyle feels tears forming knowing that the middle name is to honor their father. He shares a look with his little brother squeezing his hand before he quietly leaves the room to give the three of them time knowing they deserved it. A family was born but no one knew that hidden in the shadows was something evil waiting to destroy it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the question yes there will be a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a couple more chapters after this.


End file.
